


Out of my Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, LGBT Character Death, more content tags to be added as things occur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's another killer on the loose. The Black Hood better watch out, cause this girl finishes what she starts.





	Out of my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for another Riverdale murder mystery coinciding with the Black Hood mystery. I don't know all of what it will contain, even which characters I'm centering it around, but I'll update tags and other things as I go, but for now I'll just say if you find dark and sometimes violent murder mysteries triggering, maybe skip this. It's rated T for now, but could go up. We'll see. Read at your own discretion friends.

It’s the middle of the night when he wakes up to the rhythmic click of heels gliding down the hallway of Riverdale General Hospital. It’s the only sound echoing through the ward, other than the constant beeping of EKG machines.

Moose’s room is dark, save for the glow of moonlight spilling in through the window. He wonders if he’s dreaming, except his dreams usually aren’t like this. Lately they’ve been about Kevin. Kevin lying next to him, Kevin whispering things he shouldn’t in Moose’s ear, Kevin’s big arms wrapped around him telling him it’ll be alright. 

But Kevin isn’t here.

The sound of the heels become louder, heavier, closer, until they come to a stop and when he cranes his head toward the door he sees her. The outline of her signature white lace skirt, rose colored curls, and lipstick so red he can still see it through the darkness. Her lips and her eyes are the only parts of her face not completely obscured by the shadows. And there’s something off about the eyes, more off than usual. 

“Cheryl?” He says, throat dry.

She doesn’t move or make a sound, just watches him. 

“I never expected a visit from you, especially this late at night, unless....” He looks up at the clock, but it's too dark, no convenient LED numbers. Leave it to Riverdale to keep all their clocks analog in the year 2017. “What time is it?”

A vicious smirk forms at the ends of her mouth and she steps inside, her movement lifeless, almost robotic. 

“You know Cheryl, you’re kind of freaking me out. I mean, I appreciate the gesture, you coming here and all-”

Ignoring him, she glides over to the window, and takes in a deep breath while she gazes up at the stars. 

Moose tries to sit up, but his whole body is sore and tight and weak.

Cheryl looks at him and then at the lift at the bottom of the window. She undoes the sash locks and pulls it all the way up, a cool gust of air blows in.

“Cheryl? I don’t think we’re allowed to do that.”

“I’m not Cheryl.” She says. 

“Can’t you just tell me why you’re here? You're being...” She shoots him an icy glare and he tries to keep himself from stuttering, so he just stops talking.

She moves toward him slowly, each step she takes making his chest tighten, until she’s standing right over him. He can see her more clearly now, her eyes are wide, and her smirk has morphed into a big maniacal smile. This girl isn't Cheryl, this girl is- 

“Betty fucking Cooper? Why are you dressed like-” He tries, but her ice cold forefinger plants itself on his lips. 

“You asked me why I’m here? Oh, Moosey-moo. Such a cute name for such a selfish boy.” Betty lowers her head to him so her face is barely an inch from his own, “This is for my friend.”

And before he can flinch, he can feel her chilly fingers gripping at his throat, manicured nails digging into his flesh, razor sharp in their precision.

As Moose Mason struggles for air, he realizes he’s already breathed his last breath, and to top it all off he knows he will never see Kevin Keller again. The last thing he does see is Betty's emotionless blue eyes staring right through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to continue this.
> 
> P.S. If you're interested, this fanvid I made yesterday is the tone I'm going for with this fic -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qStKyynGEas


End file.
